Sorry
by MiliPotter
Summary: "Lágrimas, dolor, culpa. Algunos no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen, hasta que lo pierden" -One shot-


_**Últimamente vi muchos cómics de esta pareja tan linda, y me inspiré mucho en uno en especial, llamado "Trágica navidad", me saltaron las lágrimas y no pude evitar escribirlo. Denle una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el cómic en el que se basa.**_

* * *

 **SORRY.**

 _Lágrimas, dolor, culpa. Lo siento Amy, lo siento tanto **.**_

-¡Terminé! –Exclamaba con felicidad una bella eriza rosada.- A Sonic le encantará, ¿no, Cream? –La nombrada observó la linda y abrigada bufanda que había tejido su amiga.

-¡Quedó muy linda, Amy! –Respondió contenta.- ¿Cuándo se la darás?

-En nuestra cita de hoy –Sonrió ansiosa. Cream la miró confundida.

-¿Hoy? Pero anunciaron que haría mucho frío, ¡además es Navidad! –Amy la observó.

-Justamente por eso Cream, arreglamos para vernos hoy a las siete con Sonic en el parque. Se pondrá muy contento cuando le de mi regalo –Sonrió con cara de enamorada. Cream la miró un tanto preocupada.

-Más le vale a Sonic que vaya –Murmuró la conejita, mientras observaba como su mejor amiga se dirigía a la cocina dando pequeños saltitos.

 **Con Sonic.**

-Tails, pásame las galletas –El pequeño zorrito se las dio antes de terminárselas él solo.

-¿A qué hora debes verte con Amy hoy? –Preguntó curioso mientras se paraba a buscar algo.

-No lo sé, creo que a las siete, ¿por qué preguntas? –Respondió desinteresado mientras tragaba una de esas grandes galletas, preparadas por la eriza.

-No, por nada. Por cierto, hoy me dio este sobre, dijo que era para ti –Se lo tendió al erizo que se encontraba acostado en el sillón. Este lo tomó y lo dejó a un costado. "Para Sonikku" decía en letras rosadas.

-Lo leeré luego.

-No olvides hacerlo Sonic, dijo que era algo importante –El azul simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Claro, no te preocupes Tails –Levantó el dedo pulgar como señal de que no se preocupe. Este simplemente suspiró.

-Muy bien, iré a terminar con algo, nos vemos luego y Sonic –Lo miró seriamente-, recuerda el sobre.

-Por supuesto.

 **09:00 p.m.**

El pequeño zorrito caminaba en contra del helado viento, cuando logró abrir la puerta el calor de su hogar lo abrigó, haciendo que suspire de placer. Caminó hasta llegar a la sala y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡SONIC! –El erizo azul cayó del sillón por el repentino grito, que lo despertó.

-¡Tails! ¿Pasó algo? –Lo miró preocupado mientras se levantaba. Tails lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿No deberías estar con Amy? –El otro lo miró confundido.

-¿Por qué estaría con Amy?

-¡Hoy tenían una cita! ¿Leíste la carta? –Sonic se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso- ¡LEE LA CARTA SONIC!

-Muy bien, lo haré –Suspiró mientras tomaba el sobre.

 _"Para Sonniku"_

 _"Querido Sonic:_

 _Estoy muy ansiosa por nuestra cita de hoy Sonic, te estaré esperando en el parque a las siete en punto, ¡no faltes!_

 _Te quiere, Amy xx"_

Miró la hora. 09:15 p.m.

Oh no.

-Tails debo irme –Dijo preocupado corriendo hasta la puerta.

-¡Te dije que leyeras la carta! –Gritó Tails para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse.- Te lo dije…

Sonic corría pero el viento helado le dificultaba ir tan rápido. Al llegar al parque buscó a Amy, sin embargo no la encontraba.

-Debe haberse ido ya –Suspiró mientras temblaba del frío, en ese momento vió unas púas rosadas cubiertas de nieve.

Ella se encontraba sentada en un banco, dándole la espalda.

-¡Amy! –Comenzó a acercarse, pero esta no se movió ni un poco.- ¡Amy, lo siento! Me quedé dormido y –Al apoyar su mano en el hombro de esta, la cabeza rosada se inclinó hacia adelante.- ¿A-Amy?

 _Sonikku, perdón por molestarte tanto._

-¡Amy! –Exclamó al ver a su amiga con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo una bolsa.

 _Entiendo si me odias, siempre fui un estorbo para ti._

-Amy –Susurró mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no…

 _Te esperé y no llegaste, Sonic.  
_

-¡NO, AMY! –Gritó mientras abrazaba a la eriza sin vida, congelada por la nieve.- Perdón Amy –Lloraba desconsolado.

 _Ahora estarás mejor, sin nadie que se meta en tus cosas, lo siento por eso.  
_

Tomó la bolsa de las manos inmóviles de su mejor amiga, de la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él y observó con lágrimas la bufanda que ella había tejido. "Para Sonikku xx"

-Lo siento Amy, lo siento tanto –Pronunció con dificultad, mientras la tomaba en brazos.

 _Siempre te voy a amar Sonikku.  
_

-Te quiero Amy –Lloró, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras cargaba con la eriza-, más de lo que pensaba.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, perdonen si encuentran algo mal redactado o alguna falta de ortografía, soy algo nueva en esto.**_

 _ **¡Dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer!**_


End file.
